Rushing Home
by Riaries
Summary: Shuichi wants to home quickly after a tour keeps he and Yuki apart for too long.


Its my first fanfic. Yayyyy And its a song fic. Uh huh go me. I love Imogen Heap's _First Train Home, _thought i'd make it go into my first story.

Summary: Shuichi wants to get home after a tour keeps him and Yuki apart for far too long.

Oh and by the way, of course I don't own the song nor do I own the characters. They all belong to sombody else.

* * *

Rushing Home

It's a rainy day as Shuichi and the rest of the Bad Luck crew start on their journey back home. The tour had been a long one, three months was a long time and on top of that, Shuichi hadn't heard from Yuki once.

As he stared out the window, excited about returning home, Hiro and Suguru watched him as his facial features changed from being purely happy to… just plain dream like. Knowing that Shuichi was probably day dreaming about Yuki, they returned to their chatter about their new single.

**Got to get on it, got to get on it, got to get on it…**

'Yuki,' he thought. He was remembering the last time that he and his blonde lover had been together. He remembered the feel of his warm lips connecting, his hands in Yuki's blonde hair and imagined being embraced by the usually cold novelist once again but was brought back to reality when he also remembered that Yuki had not called him once.

'He must be busy writing more novels as he always does. Hopefully he remembered to eat some real food other than the usual snacks and beers he constantly goes though.' He thought.

**Bodies disengaged, our mouths are fleshing over**

**As hiss and echo gain, irises retreating to ovals of white**

**The urge to feel your face, in blood rushing to paint my handprint **

**And Frisbee one by one, you're vinyl on laminate**

**Desperate for some kind of contact**

Shuichi just really wanted to get home. He wanted to make sure that the novelist was alright and still living but the tour bus was taking so long to there.

**First train home, I've got to get on it**

**First train home, I've got to get on it**

**First train home, I've got to get on it**

**Got to catch, to catch, catch, catch, catch**

After sitting around for a while, he decided to call Yuki himself. He hoped that his efforts were not in vain. And he wanted to believe that Yuki would answer the phone, he needed to hear his voice. "Riiinngg, riiinngg." The phone continued to ring at least another two times but Yuki never answered.

"Ugh." Shuichi grunted loud enough for Hiro to hear. "What's wrong? Yuki not answering the phone?" He asked. Shuichi nodded. Suguru smiled sadly when he overheard the short conversation but at the same time was happy that he did not have to go through the same thing.

Shuichi looked up and saw Suguru coming from the front of the bus and smiled. He then looked down at his cell phone and noticed that he had no signal. "Oh well, can't really try and call him again now can I?" He said aloud and showed Hiro his phone.

**Temporal dead zone, where clocks are barely breathing**

**Yet no one cares to notice. For all their yamming on, I clam up to hold it together**

Yuki is on the freeway, heading who knows where in his black sports car. When suddenly he sees the Bad Luck tour bus and follows it to the gas station. Shuichi jumps off the bus stretching and wanted to buy some food but instead gasps as he sees Yuki walking toward him.

"Yuki were you so lonely at home that you followed the tour bus?" He asks with an all knowing grin in his face, which in turns ticks Yuki off.

"Shut up brat and get in the car." Yuki tells him.

Shuichi, now frowning, walks towards Yuki but not before yelling to Hiro, Suguru and whoever else can hear him that he was with Yuki. Suddenly he is pulled into an embrace. "Wha…" was all that Shuichi could muster before being kissed.

As Yuki pulled away, he felt himself blush and walked the rest of the way to the car with Yuki in tow. Once in the car Yuki kissed Shuichi again, this time long and hard.

'Who knew that being kissed b the Yuki that had missed him so much, felt so damn good.' Shuichi thought to himself as he was being kissed. As soon as the thought ended so did the kiss. But by then Yuki's hands had started to roam, and he noticed that Yuki was dangerously close to his ears.

"Shu, this is only the beginning of what you're going to get." He said.

Suddenly, as if someone had called his name, Shuichi sat up on the couch. He had fallen asleep."Alright there?" Hiro asked. Shuichi nodded as he jumped off of the couch and looked out the window. He didn't see a black sports car in sight.

Sighing, he turned around and sat down. "I wish Yuki was following the bus," he whispered.

**I want to play-doh waveforms in the hideaway, want to get on with getting on with things.**

**I want to run in fields, paint the kitchen and love someone,**

**And I can't do any of that here, can I?**

'Finally almost there.' Shuichi thought as he saw the city. By then, he was jumping around the bus as if his energy had been returned to him.

The bus wasn't really big but it was big enough for the pink-haired hyper teen. Hiro and Suguru just stared at him as he started bugging the bus driver. Shaking their heads, they could care less what the boy did as long as he was in their sight.

"Drive faster!" Shuichi practically yelled at the driver. "I wanna get home already." The bus driver grunted and continued at the same pace he was going.

Only then did Shuichi sit and calm down. "I'm coming Yuki," he thought whilst smiling to himself.

* * *

After getting off the bus and saying his goodbyes to everyone for the time being, Shuichi headed home. It was still raining, not as much as before but he enjoyed it. He walked through the rain while thinking only about Yuki and what he would do the novelist when he got home.

Pushing the door open, he notices the clock on the table glaring at him. 10:30 p.m. "Yuki may already be asleep," Shuichi says quietly to himself as he closes the door. "Oi, brat." Yuki suddenly says, breaking up the silence in the apartment. "I know you're here."

"Yuki!" Shuichi yells excitedly and runs to the room where the novelist is normally occupying, being his office but this time he isn't there. He was in the bedroom.

"Yuki?" Shuichi decides to walk to the bedroom thinking that he was going to get what he wanted. But instead he got a very irritated writer.

"Yuukiii," Shuichi yells as he jumps onto him. "Get off me, idiot." Yuki says. "You know, I could just leave and go to Hiro's, if that's what you want." "No brat, stay even though you can be annoying."

**So what, you've had one too many**

**So what, I'm not that much fun to be with **

**So what, you've got a silly hat on**

**So what, I didn't want to come here anyway**

Shuichi grins as Yuki pulls him in to kiss but stops and looks at him questionably. "Awww you really missed a lot, didn't you Yuki?" "Shut up, brat." "I know you did….. Eiri?" Yuki looked down at Shuichi as if he was contemplating something, perhaps maybe even enjoying the fact that he had Shuichi in his arms.

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked once more looking concerned. "Hmmmm?" Yuki finally responded. "I missed you too." Shuichi told him.

At that moment, Yuki's cold demeanor gave away as he kissed his lover passionately. When he broke the kiss and looked at Shuichi's blissful face, at that moment he decided he wanted him now and led the both of them to the bedroom whilst stripping off clothes in the process.

**What matters to you, it doesn't matter, matter to me**

**What matters to me, doesn't matter, matter to you**

**What matters to you, doesn't matter, matter to them**

**What matters to them, it doesn't change anything**

After watching his lover go to sleep, Yuki went outside onto the balcony wearing a pair of sweatpants. It wasn't raining anymore, so instead of watching strangers scurry about, he looked up at the moon filled sky. "I really did miss you, Shu," he says while pulling out his lighter and cigarette.

Little did he know Shuichi was sitting up in bed, watching Yuki as his body was bathed in the moonlight. Suddenly he heard Yuki say "I really did miss you, Shu," and smiled. "Rushing home after this last tour was the best idea he ever had, but finding Yuki still awake was even better." He thought as he smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

Yayyyy! All done. Please review.


End file.
